


Trample

by Jathis



Series: Centaurs [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Centaurs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is a mean Centaur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trample

**Author's Note:**

> I like Centaurs

He hated it when Hux forced him to make promises. They usually involved him promising not to trample one of the crew to death. His only relief was that Hux named those who were off-limits, allowing him to vent and kill anyone whose names he had not been given.

At the moment he was really wishing he had not made this promise towards Mitaka.

Kylo crossed his arms over his chest, irritably stamping one of his hind legs against the floor as the lieutenant bolted from the room for a sixth time. He was an incredibly skittish breed of Centaur, always ready to run from danger when it presented itself. In Kylo's opinion the dreaded Plastic Bag Incident should have been enough to have Mitaka removed from duty.

"Stop acting like a foal and get in here!" he barked. This outburst however only made Mitaka dash away again and he threw his head back with a groan, stamping his leg down harder as he waited for his return.

"...the droid...it uh...got away...on a stolen freighter..." Mitaka mumbled, fidgeting on all four of his legs.

"The droid stole a freighter?"

Mitaka fought down the urge to bolt again but just barely, one of his legs poised and ready for flight. "It had help...there was a girl..."

Kylo Ren was always so fast. He whipped down and kicked out with his back legs, knocking Mitaka over before standing over him, posturing as he held back the urge to start trampling the other. "What girl?!" he roared. He snarled when the other tried to get up and he was soon trampling him in his rage.

Later the mare Phasma would punish Kylo with a sharp kick in his hindquarters for sending Mitaka to the medical ward, leaving marks where her metal shoes dug into the flank.


End file.
